Jeanette's Secret
by Kittypig
Summary: When there's a dance coming up, Jeanette really wants to ask Simon, but decides to wait for him to ask her. While that heftily weighs on Jeanette's shoulders, Alvin tells her a secret that's not really at all shocking. Can Jeanette keep a secret from the others, even Simon? Just to let you know, I am strictly against mixing up the Chipmunk & Chipette couples. (NO Alvinette.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Alvin's Question

Hello, Dear Diary. I am Jeanette. I have purple glasses and brunette fur that I style in a ponytail that defies the laws of gravity atop my head. I suppose that if I had said "hair" instead of "fur" then you'd think I was human. Actually, I'm not. I am a chipmunk, or rather, a chipette. I am in a band with my two sisters, Brittany and Eleanor, and we sing for the entertainment of others. I am pleased to say that we have done quite well for ourselves in our musical careers. We joined with the band called the Chipmunks who are our male counterparts. We actually live with them and their adopted human father, Dave Seville.

I have been on summer vacation for quite a while and school starts again in a week. I was excited because the teachers usually hold a "welcome back" dance. There was one person, or one Chipmunk, in general I wanted to ask to said dance. Simon Seville, an intelligent 'munk with black, circular glasses and a blue hoodie and wonderful blue eyes. His voice is impeccable, and his brown fur glistens in the sunlight. When he looks at me, I think it's cute the way his smile goes crooked.

A while back he'd gotten bitten by a spider while we were stranded on an uncharted island. The spider's venom contained a neuro-toxin that altered his personality, changing him into Simone, a fun loving, romantic, charming, outgoing, and French chipmunk. Simone was the most perfect 'munk in the world, but I still missed the Simon I'd come to love before. Simone had given me a bracelet that I wore as a tiara on the island. I was later kidnapped by an insane woman we'd met after our first day stranded named Zoe, who had lived on the island for about eight or nine years. Simon, the real Simon, came to my rescue just in time before the volcano I had mistaken for being dormant erupted. I gave away the bracelet to Zoe, my very attacker, to accept her apology. Simon pulled me to the side of the boat and recited a line that Simone had revealed from the bottom of his heart. One that I will never forget.

"Not even the perfect gem could compare to your beauty."

I melted on the spot, and soon, we were rescued. I still remember fondly of how I was dancing with Simon and he held me in his arms afterwards. I know I've danced with Simon many times, but I can't call any of those "romantic". Unless you count that time with Simone, but I believe that they are two different chipmunks entirely. Simone was really the personality that lies at the bottom of Simon's heart.

Anyway, I knew the dance was coming up soon, and that I really wanted to ask Simon if he'd go with me. Being the shy Chipette I am, every time I began to talk to Simon I would trail off and be too afraid of the answer to ask, or a distraction would come up. This frustrated me, so I decided to consult my best possible source for romantic advice: a romance novel! Turns out, you can wait for the _guy_ to ask _you_. So, bearing this new intel in mind, I patiently waited for Simon to ask me.

One morning, after breakfast, he walked up to me. He rubbed the back of his neck in that cute way he always does and his eyes seemed to dart from wall to wall. I could practically see the sweat roll off of him (actually, I don't think that chipmunks sweat) as his gaze finally met mine.

"H-hey, Jeanette," the words rolled off his tongue and were like butter to my ears. "I have a-an import qu-question to ask you…"

I bit my lip in anticipation and my molars at the back of my jaws began to grind subconsciously. All of a sudden, Alvin burst between the two of us, running from trouble, as always. From where he'd come from you could hear Brittany yelling. My red-headed sister stalked out of the hallway and up to us. She was still in her pink pajamas that were covered in red hearts, but her hair fell down on her head in waves. She cried out right in our ears.

"Alviiin! Get back here with my hair barrettes!" she screeched, shaking her clenched paw in the air.

Laughter followed after Alvin and echoed through the room. Brittany scowled as if Simon and I had done her wrong. She gave me a look much like that of what a queen would give one of her peasants, so I sighed and off I went after Alvin slowly with my eyes downcast. As I walked away my eyes wandered to see Simon venturing back to the bedroom, most likely to change out of his nightshirt. I spied him when he turned his head slightly to look at me, causing a faint blush to spread across my cheeks.

I stepped into the living room and scanned it for Alvin. He was kind of easy to spot in his bright red pajamas marked with a big yellow A. When I found him he was on the back of the couch, petting his bushy tail like he was nervous about something. I approached silently and then ducked behind a pair of hiking boots of Dave's.

Alvin looked up with the most pitiful brown puppy dog eyes I'd ever seen and pleaded, "Brittany, I know how terrible you think I am but…will you go to the dance with me?"

He pretended that Brittany was standing in front of him and said "yes". He let out a girlie squeal and looked as if he'd leap out of his fur. He thanked the imaginary Brittany several times and even kissed "her" on the cheek before jumping down with her hair barrettes. Alvin linked arms with "Brittany" and began to skip towards the kitchen. I giggled a little, apparently too loud, and Alvin's ears swiveled, followed by his head. He looked astonished, then exasperated.

"Jeanette! How long have you been standing there? Where's Brittany?" he interrogated.

I was thoughtful for a moment before I answered, causing Alvin to go tense.

"Well, I was here long enough to see that you don't really hate Britt that much. She's in our bedroom, waiting for her hair barrettes to be returned." I said, gesturing to the pink, sparkly hair décor in his paw.

He froze, looked me over, and handed over the pink barrettes. I accepted the hair accessories and smiled graciously. Alvin looked me straight in the eyes so solemnly I was shocked. He's usually so…silly.

"Jeanette, promise me you won't tell Brittany. I want to make this a surprise and ask her myself. Just to see the look on her face. Please?" Alvin asked me.

I stared back. He was irritable and grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

"Jeanette! Listen! I need this one favor!" Alvin was up in my face and I snapped back to attention.

When Alvin let go of my shoulders I shrugged. "Alright. I guess."

* * *

**Hey everyone! This is Jeanette's _third _diary! To those who are new to Jeanette's diaries, you don't have to start from the beginning of them to get the gist of the story because they're basically unrelated. BTW, please review and I shall continue. I won't continue 'til I get three reviews, okay? :) -Kittypig**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Insult to Injury

I agreed with Alvin that I could keep his secret. I mean, the worst thing that Brittany could do would be torture me with a feather, but I doubted that that would happen. When I stepped back into the bedroom, Brittany stood at the bed post, fully clothed with her hair lacing at the side of her face. It made her look kind of funny, actually. I wasn't used to her ginger hair being down. She gave the doorway a hard stare with her icy blue eyes and tapped her foot on the ground. She uncrossed her arms when she saw me and tackled me like a football player. Brittany snatched the barrettes out of my paws and took one out to pull her hair back carefully. She then brushed through her fluffy bangs before hugging me.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she cried. "I love you forever!"

I just stood there, not really paying attention to her prattle. I stared at Simon, who was reading a book rather intently. He lay on his belly and turned the heavy pages with his small paws every few minutes. His mouth cracked a small smile, making the feeling spread to me. I didn't even realize that Brittany had let go until about five minutes after. I shook my head and snapped out of it and walked off to don my daily attire. I still couldn't stop thinking about how I was going to keep a secret from my sister. We all trust each other to tell anything to one another in our family. But…this is just a little white lie, right? For the greater good? For love. I wired that thought process in my brain. I'm doing this for Alvin and Brittany's sake.

When my thoughts stopped clouding my mind, I found myself at Simon's bedside. A faint blush spread up my neck and across my cheeks. I smiled at him and wiggled my fingers at him in greeting.

"Hi," I said. Simon started and his eyes went wide, then he grinned.

"Oh, hello," he replied. "I didn't see you there."

I gave a short, breath-filled giggle, making me hold a paw to my mouth. I returned to my ungraceful stance and put my hands behind my back.

"Whatcha reading?" I asked, trying to be sweet.

Simon had to turn the book over to check the title and said, "The Funny One."

"Hm…Sounds like a good read." I commented. Simon began to laugh and I cocked my head to the side. My ears went lopsided. "Oh…" I said, finally realizing he meant to be humorous.

My cheeks began to get hot with blush and I looked at my feet. I smiled good-naturedly, though. I was used to being embarrassed by tripping over things all the time. Like my feet…and the floor…and the air…pieces of paper that appear out of nowhere… I glanced back up. Simon was still gazing at me, his mouth opened to say something. My heart pitter-pattered a little faster as I anticipated what he was going to mention.

"So," he began. I shuffled my feet, making my body waver from side to side. My tail and whiskers twitched, but I tried not to let Simon see. "There's that dance coming up…" Oh, here it comes! "and I thought…" my teeth grinded together, "that maybe…" my breathing was about gone, becoming shallower and shallower. Abruptly he lifted his head and his ears shot up from their relaxed places on his head.

"What?" I asked, trying not to sound too desperate.

His blue eyes were still fixed on the doorway, still looking surprised.

"I-I thought I heard something." he said. Simon put a bookmark in the page and propped himself up on his front paws. He stood on all fours, tail erect like he still lived in the woods and had spotted a predator. I could just see his teeth clenched together in his mouth. "Like…a crash." his tone trailed off.

I turned my attention to the threshold as well, but I didn't see anything.

"Maybe we should check it out." I suggested.

Simon nodded and slipped off the bed.

"Stay behind me," he warned. I accepted his invitation and followed slowly.

We stepped out into the hallway and glanced into the bathroom. Nothing. We kept going, finding our way into the kitchen. There Theodore, Eleanor, Brittany, and Alvin were. Theodore and Eleanor sat on the floor. Theo clutched his right arm achingly, as if he was in pain. Tears streamed from the green clad Chipmunk's eyes and his tail thrashed in anguish. Eleanor put a paw on his shoulder painstakingly and looked as though she'd weep herself. I was mortified and confused and subconsciously hugged Simon's arm in horror. He seemed too worried about Theodore to mind my tight clutch.

"Theodore! What happened?" Dave screamed, scooping Theo up into his hands.

The little green hoodie-wearing Chipmunk couldn't stop sniveling long enough to respond. I looked at Eleanor who acted guilty. She did not lift her head when she spoke and her hazel eyes seemed to show that she was ashamed.

"A-Alvin dared us to climb up in the pots and swing around…" she began.

Dave turned his head and glared at Alvin, who laid his ears flat against his head and making his brown eyes dart from side to side like a creepy cat clock. He sighed and his posture drooped.

"Y-yeah, I-I did…" I could feel Simon's growing hostility radiating off him. "I told Theo that I bet he couldn't catch and I ran around the kitchen. I went up onto the pots and started doing aweso-I mean-stupid, very stupid, flips and tricks and stuck the landing." Alvin was lying about what he thought about his acrobatics by the look in his brown eyes. "I didn't think that Theodore would actually _follow _me."

Alvin hung his head and let his shoulders sag. I think he was looking at the floor to escape Dave's death-stare. I glanced at Simon. His ears lay flat on his head, like Alvin, but he did not show shame. He was enraged, growling at Alvin and shooting daggers with his look. Simon clenched his fists and took a step towards his brother.

"Alvin." he said firmly. "I'm going to…"

"W-wait a second, Simon!" Theodore interrupted him weakly from Dave's comforting hands. "Don't blame Alvin… _I _was the one who followed him. It's my fault."

Simon's expression changed from anger to concern.

"Theodore, are you sure?" Brittany asked from the side of the room.

I looked at Theo's arm; it was bent in ways an arm shouldn't. The poor younger Chipmunk closed his eyes in horrid pain, and I couldn't help but feel it in my own appendage. Theo nodded, unable to speak anymore because of his injury's torment. I winced as if it were me.

"At least let me examine it," Simon inquired.

Dave looked thoughtful for a moment. "Do you think you can diagnose the problem?" Dave asked, taking a glimpse at Theodore in his hands.

"As sure as I can calculate pi." Simon said confidently. He then turned to me, "Jeanette, may I ask for your assistance?"

I nodded and smiled nervously, "I'd be delighted to help."

Eleanor sniffled and tailed us into the living room and onto the couch. We tugged Theodore into a nest made out of a soft blanket. Little Theo groaned and lay on his back.

"Okay, Theo, don't move. I'm going to check this out to see how bad the damage is." Simon said reassuringly. He looked at Alvin. "I need you to go get my medical supplies. I may just forgive you if you do."

Alvin huffed at his brother and scurried off to the bedroom. Simon and I turned back to Theo, sprawled out now and squeezing his eyelids together and grinding his teeth. Eleanor was at the opposite side of his injury, holding Theo's good paw between both of hers. You could see how shaken up she was in her hazel eyes, trying to hold back tears.

I was scared too, placing my bushy tail over my feet. I covered my mouth with my right paw and waited for Alvin to get back.

* * *

**Hey, thanks to everyone who reviewed! Will Theodore pull through with Simon and Jeanette's help? I hope you enjoyed this chapter, see ya next time! :) -Kittypig**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Pinocchiette

"Alvin, hurry! If the medi-kit isn't on the dresser, look under my mattress!" Simon called back to the bedroom.

"I'm coming!" Alvin yelled back. He emerged in the doorway of the kitchen dragging the medical kit behind him. "It was on the dresser." he informed us.

"Great," Simon said, pulling the kit to his side. It was a white briefcase-like box with a red plus sign painted on the front. It was rough to the touch. "Jeanette, please hold this for me."

I pulled the kit in front of me and held the handle with both paws. I opened it up and looked inside; there were neat assortments of bandages, antibiotics, creams, and other supplies. I looked up at Simon. He had a determined expression and pushed his glasses up his nose. I turned away and glanced at Alvin. He was mouthing Theodore's name and pacing. I read his lips saying "why, why, why?" He stole a glimpse at me, peeked at Brittany, and swiveled his head back to me. I stared at my feet. Was Alvin starting to think that I'd snap and tell? He hadn't killed me yet for knowing and he still hadn't asked Brittany anything. As far as I was concerned, I was doing an okay job of keeping quiet.

I averted my eyes to Simon's handiwork to make my mind rest. Simon had a stethoscope plugged into his ears and maneuvered it around on Theo's chest. He pulled the pieces out of his ears so that the stethoscope hung around his neck like a necklace.

"Normal heart rate." he noted, placing the instrument at his side.

Simon took another medical item out of the kit. He was checking Theodore's reflexes with it. He tapped his brother's sore elbow with a hammer-like item. Theo writhed and cried out in pain.

"YEEOWCH!"

I cringed at the ear-splitting exclamation.

Eleanor inched closer and squeezed his paw tighter. "Theodore, you're gonna be all right." she reassured him. Although, she didn't look as confident as she sounded.

Simon tapped around with the hammer up and down Theodore's arm. Theodore winced each time, but made a lot of noise when Simon hit just below his elbow. Simon began to grope the problem area and Theodore clenched his teeth and Eleanor's paw. Abruptly, Simon's head shot up like before, along with his ears and his tail.

"He's broken and fractured the bone right about…here!" Simon declared, his thumbs still massaging the problematic area.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

Simon took out a green cast, just the right size and everything and beamed.

"You can never be too prepared." he said.

"Uh…heh heh…I'm not sure whether I should be happy you care, or be a little scared you _expect _me to break my arms…" Alvin said dryly.

Brittany sent a glance towards him. "I would be glad somebody had the thought of getting the right color." she folded her arms across her chest, pressing them close as if to hug herself and her nose went into the air.

Simon sighed and rolled his eyes and fit the cast on Theodore's forearm. Eleanor looked at the cast as if it was very fascinating. Simon pulled out a really, really dark green sling and asked Theodore to stand up for him. The green-clad Chipmunk stood up and moaned again. Eleanor held him up and whispered a few things in his ear. It must've worked, because the whole time Simon was attaching the sling to Theo's shoulder, he didn't flinch too much.

"There. You shouldn't move that arm for a while, but now you may be mobile." Simon said.

Theodore nodded. He left with Dave carrying him in his palm and yawned. Eleanor followed at Dave's heels, determined to help. Simon packed up his stuff and asked Alvin to take it back to the bedroom where he'd found it. Alvin shrugged and left with the case. Simon went with him, to make sure that he put it back correctly. Brittany and I quietly hung out on the couch, our eyes awkwardly darting to each wall.

"Jeanette," Brittany began. She was hesitant and nervous. Uh-oh. "You know that dance coming up?"

"Yes," I said, turning towards her. I knew what was coming next.

"Well, there's this guy I wanted to ask…but…I don't know… He just doesn't seem to be that into me." Brittany looked at the carpet below.

This was way out of character, especially for Brittany. She'd usually be so confident, so unafraid. I shook my head and put a paw on her shoulder.

"Well, I don't know much about guys, but you're pretty and have a good personality. I think any guy would have a hard time turning you down." I said encouragingly, reciting words from a book. I didn't really know what to say.

"Y'know what? You're right! I'm Brittany! I can do anything I want! And if some guy turns me down, it's his loss!" Brittany stood up and pointed towards the sky and then hopped off the couch. She scampered off to the bedroom.

I smiled. I knew where she was going. Simon came back just then, with Alvin in tow. Oh no. This would put a stake in Brittany's plans. Simon and Alvin appeared to be in a heated conversation. I turned around, pretending to find the remote. I rotated my ears backwards to eavesdrop. My mother would most likely disapprove, saying it was unladylike. Every now and then I turned to glance at what they were doing.

"I'm telling you, Simon, she _hates _me!" Alvin said in his melodramatic way.

"Alvin, what do you have to worry about? I mean, do you see the way she looks at you?" Simon argued, sliding onto the countertop.

Alvin followed him, continuing the conversation. "Well, she's way out of my league and…wait, she looked at me?"

"_Looks._" Simon corrected.

"Okay, when does she look at me?" Alvin asked, genuinely wanting to know more.

Simon tapped his chin in thought, "Usually when all of those girls surround you at the mall, at school, at the concerts…"

"Wow, really? Do you think she's jealous?"

Simon sighed and picked through the fruit bowl. He found a big, round, purple grape and popped it into his mouth. "I don't know, why don't you ask her?"

Alvin glared at him. "Are you nuts?! That'd make her even angrier at me!"

Simon picked up another grape and shoved it in his cheek. He savored it before he chewed and swallowed it. "Well, I don't know what to do for you. I don't know much about girls. You're the one who flirts with them all the time."

Alvin huffed and snatched the next grape out of Simon's paws. He put it in his mouth and swiftly devoured it. "Okay, fine. Never mind. You have fun trying to ask your girlfriend out, and I'll find a way to talk to..." Alvin trailed off. "_her._" he whispered almost so softly I couldn't hear him.

"Alright, do whatever you want." Simon waved a dismissive paw.

Alvin growled and stalked off in my direction. I hid behind a throw pillow when he stormed by. He hopped up, opened the door to the front stoop, and slammed it behind him in bitter rage. I flinched when the door banged. I came out from behind the pillow and peeked over the arm of the couch. Simon turned around, knowing that I was there in the first place.

"Hey, Jeanette," he smiled casually. "Care for a grape?"

I stood up and descended from my perch on the couch. I tripped over my own two feet on the way to the counter, making Simon laugh in spite of the previous events. I giggled at myself, thinking of how ridiculous I was trying to be serious. I scrabbled up onto the counter beside Simon and accepted a grape. I bit into it gingerly and chewed carefully, studying Simon's expression of contemplation.

I swallowed the fruit. Never talk with your mouth full.

"So, Alvin's having girl trouble?" I asked, trying to spark small-talk.

"Yes," Simon sighed. "He thinks that…someone he's very interested in wishes to have nothing to do with him."

"Brittany?" the name slipped off my tongue. I gasped and covered my traitorous maw.

Simon snapped to my attention, his ears pricked. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Oh…you know…" I joked nervously.

"Hm…I wonder if she likes him as well…" Simon rubbed his chin.

"I wouldn't know." I lied quickly.

Simon looked me over. "You wouldn't, would you?"

"N-no…" I said, feeling the full weight of Simon's eyes on me.

"Well, okay." he turned around, back to the fruit bowl.

I put my paws behind my back and looked around him. (There's no way to look above him, he's so tall.) He piled grape after grape into his arms.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Theodore needs rest, and Dave doesn't want him climbing onto the counter for quite a while. I'm getting a small snack for him." Simon said, showing me the full load he had.

I took three out of the six he had. "I'll help." I told him.

Simon smiled. "Thank you," he said and turned on his heels towards the hallway. I followed contently knowing that I was helping and that Simon believed me.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter three! LOL. Thanks for the reviews, everybody! ^_^ -Kittypig**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Book Talk

In the bedroom, Simon handed a grape to Eleanor. She took it and broke it into four pieces. Eleanor gave Theodore a paw-sized quarter of a grape and he gobbled it down voraciously. Theodore smiled with grape juice dribbling down his chin. We all laughed. Even though on the outside I was happy and grinning, I still couldn't stop thinking about lying to Simon. I shouldn't have. I didn't think that I could. Our mother had always told us that if we lied then we would get blisters on our tongues. I always believed her and never told her a single lie for the entire week she stayed. I swished my tongue around my mouth, checking for little white blisters. I decided there was no aftermath from any little white lies. There would be a _huge _aftermath from a _big _lie.

"Jeanette? Jeanette! Anybody there?" came a familiar voice, taking my mind off my mother and snapping it back to reality. Simon stood in front of me, his caring blue eyes shooting daggers into my soul. How could I lie to this poor creature? "Oh, there you are. Where did you go? Outer space?" he asked jokingly.

I smiled nervously. "N-no. Just beyond that…" I tried to play along.

He still chuckled at me, though. His face abruptly became somber, though, his ears perked straight up attentively. "Have you been feeling alright lately?"

I would've broken out into a sweat if science allowed chipmunks to. "Um…Y-yeah. Why do you ask?"

"You just seem…lost." he answered, sounding as unsure I was. "D-do you need to talk about it?"

"Um…" I began. A thought came to me that maybe a book could calm my nerves. "H-how about a book?" I asked.

We trekked into the living room, both trying to find distracting things around our environment. I held my hands behind my back, trying to keep my mind occupied so that I didn't look nervous. Finally, we reached the couch where three Wii remotes were laid upon it messily. One red, one blue, and one green. I stared intently at the A and B buttons on the blue remote closest to me, contemplating them thoroughly.

"So, Jeanette," Simon said from the bookcase. I hadn't even noticed he was there already. "What book did you want to read?"

I looked to my left and up in thought. "Hm…I'm not sure…" I said, pulling my forepaws together in front of me and looking back at Simon.

"Alright then; a random book it is!" Simon declared as he clamped his left paw over his eyes. He then used his right paw to feel over the books on the shelf until he was satisfied with the texture of the spine of the selection. He pulled at it with all his might. It creaked as it scratched the wood underneath it.

"Ah!" he said with a smile.

"What's the book?" I asked.

"Alison in Wonderland!" he replied with a chuckle.

I giggled in return, "Don't you mean _Alice?" _

"Oh, why yes," he said, then tried to imitate a British accent, "I must be going bonkahs!"

I laughed harder. Simon pushed the book onto the floor and then picked it up with great effort. He carried it over to the couch where he handed it up to me. I grabbed the free end and it hung in the balance as Simon let go and climbed up onto the couch to help me. When he finally scrabbled up to my side we gave a team effort pull on the count of three.

We laid the book out in front of us. When we turned the page, it ended up on the bookmarked chapter. We read the whole thing in about ten minutes, taking turns each paragraph. When we finished the chapter, Simon gazed at me intently. I turned a look back to him, though I couldn't hold my stare and had to look down back at the words I'd read. He seemed genuinely concerned when he asked me again, "Jeanette is something wrong?"

I still couldn't even glance back. "No."

Simon put his paw on my chin and turned my head towards him to make me look him in his beautiful blue eyes. "Tell me what's wrong."

"There's nothing-" he lowered a brow, making me lose my composure as I spilled out the truth. "I-It's Alvin… He…he…"

"…wants to ask Brittany to the dance?" Simon finished, still holding my chin in his paw.

"Y-you know?" I asked.

"I know a lot more about Alvin than he thinks. And right now, it about obvious to everyone but Brittany."

"Oh…poor Britt…" I said, my eyes the only thing that could move.

Simon realized he was holding my head and pulled away abruptly. He cleared his throat nervously. "Ahem…heh...erm…anywho…" he sputtered.

For a moment I thought he was becoming Simone, or that I'd seen that alter-ego of my beloved Simon for just a jiffy. I was about to help him put the book away when he was down on one knee. My eyes widened. _What's happening? _Simon overlapped his paws on the right side of his chest and his ears flattened in anxiety.

"J-J-Jeanette…I…I…wanted to ask y-you if…" Simon was cut off by the door behind him slamming open and hitting the wall so hard I thought the paint would chip off.

"Alvin!" Simon yelled and I shrieked.

"Jeanette!" Alvin screamed back, his fur bristling in complete anger. Simon stepped in front of me defensively, his arms spread out to keep things at a good perimeter. I peeked over his shoulder at the red-hot-mad Alvin. "You said that you'd keep _that _a secret!"

Alvin hopped onto the couch and growled. He picked up a pillow and threw it onto the carpet. Then, he stepped over the book and up to Simon. Alvin looked past his brother as well.

"C-correction," I added weakly from behind Simon, "I-I only agreed to keep a secret f-from Brittany."

Simon gave a glare to Alvin and the red-clad chipmunk began to calm down with a deep breath. We watched the fire in his eyes dim and his fists unclench. His nose heaved in slow breaths from the air. He gulped, glanced to the side, and sighed.

"Y-you're right…" he said apologetically. "I'm sorry, Jean, I didn't mean to blow up on you guys." Alvin paused, looked at me, then said, "I mean, guy…and…girl…?"

Simon looked unimpressed, though he calmed a little by putting his arms down. He then crossed them, a defensive posture that says for Simon, "I'm not amused."

"Alvin? Simon? Jeanette? What's going on?" came a voice from the kitchen. I flicked my ears and turned my head. We all did. A familiar, ginger-furred, pink-clad chipmunk strolled in. "…And _what_ happened to the wall?"

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows! :3 Okay so...againI'm sorry if the Chipmunks and Chipettes are out of character. If you can kind of help me by telling me what I did wrong on anything, please tell me and I'll try to fix it. BTdubs, please review and tell me whatcha think!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"B-Brittany?" Alvin stammered, his voice cracking at the very name.

"Yes, it's me," Brittany tossed her hair and struck a pose like a model on a catwalk. "_now _will you tell me what's going on?"

We all exchanged glances.

"Well, uh…" Alvin began, almost losing his footing on the couch.

Brittany impatiently awaited the answer, her expression impassive. Her icy blue eyes shot daggers into Alvin. With her paws on her hips and a glare that matched Medusa's, Brittany wasn't fazed by feeble attempts by Alvin to explain. She didn't seem to believe him when he told her that Simon had done it. Or that it had been there before she ever came.

"I helped Dave paint that wall the month before," she corrected. "Don't lie to me, Alvin."

Alvin opened his jaws again, ready to give a witty retort, but he couldn't seem to enunciate anything. His maw closed again and his index finger hung in mid air with absolutely no purpose. Alvin's tail twitched in annoyance and he fidgeted uncomfortably. I could just hear his teeth grind in frustration as he gave a great snarl. Finally, he hopped down and came nose-to-nose with Brittany. When they stared at each other for a long few moments, you could almost see a symmetrical flash. One that just made a click.

Alvin took Brittany's right paw in both of his, hers seeming like a dwarf in comparison.

"Brittany," he addressed her, "I need to talk with you." he glanced at Simon and me, "In private."

My pink-clad sister blinked blankly. "O-okay."

She sounded flabbergasted. Like she couldn't believe her ears. The two walked away paw in paw. Simon and I looked at each other briefly and grinned. We knew that the couple's dream was coming true, and that they would forever cherish this moment. After a long pause in activity, Simon started again where he'd left off before Alvin had come in. He got down on one knee and smiled big and wide, although his ears lain back anxiously. My heart pounded in my chest, making itself heard in my ears. My paws covered my mouth in excitement as Simon uttered the words.

"Jeanette," he said, "I-I was w-wondering if…well…if…y-you know...would…go to the dance with me…?"

I took a couple of shallow breaths before gleefully yelping, "Yes, Simon! I _will _go to the dance with you!"

I could've sworn I'd made him into the happiest 'munk alive at that very moment, because he sprang up and grabbed me by the arm. The sparkling in his blue eyes said it all; he _did _like me! We skipped into the bedroom happily, my heart fluttering with joy.

"Hello, Theodore and Eleanor!" Simon greeted the wounded Chipmunk and the Chipette in the room.

"Hi, guys," the green-clads replied in unison.

"Guess what, Simon!" Theodore cried out with a smile. "You were right!" I stole a glance at Simon, whose lips slowly curled into a satisfied grin. "All I had to do was 'munk up and ask her, and she said…"

"Yes!" Eleanor finished and broke out into giggles. She wrapped her arms around Theo's neck and proceeded to squeeze him tightly.

I turned to Simon. "Let me guess…book advice?"

He nodded, "Book advice."

We then watched the happy twosome snuggle and give hug after hug.

"JEANETTE!" I started, hearing a loud noise from behind me. Out of nowhere there was a streak of pink and ginger as Brittany scooped me up into a tight, suffocating hug. She spun me around and tossed me down on the ground where I sat, trying to take in as much air as I could. As Simon helped me up, Brittany proclaimed, "It worked!"

"What worked?" I rasped.

"You were right! I told Alvin that I really wanted to be his date to the dance! And he said that he felt the same way!" she yelled for the whole house to hear.

Alvin followed slowly behind her, "Well, I don't remember it _exactly _like that," he teased, rolling his eyes.

"Alvin!" Brittany scolded, "That's how _I _remember it!"

Alvin's tail twitched slightly. "I…" he lifted up his finger to retort, but trailed off and looked around in thought. He relaxed and his face softened. "I think you're right."

We all began to laugh. The thought of Alvin _agreeing _with Brittany was entertaining. Simon turned to me and whispered, "Book advice?"

"Book advice." I agreed.

"Care to join me to find more '_novel advice'_?" He asked, bowing and pointing to the bookcase across the way. Still bent over, Simon held out his paw for me to take. "M'lady?"

"Oh yes, that sounds exciting!" I replied and we trotted across the room together.

And that was how my sisters, the Chipmunks and I got dates to a dance.

* * *

**Sorry about the long wait and atrocious ending to the story guys. I've been busy with other crud that just _had _to be written down. Thank you to all those who reviewed and encouraged the story! I also appreciated the favorites and the follows! I'm thinking that maybe I will write something else for Jeanette and her diaries later on if I ever think of something good. Oh, and if any of you have the time and haven't seen some of my other Chipmunks stories, please check out my profile! Again, thank you and please review to tell me what you think! ^^ **


End file.
